Butterflies
by Kewix
Summary: Who said the great Tigerclaw didn’t have a sweet side to him? He had kept it all for her...-Tigerclaw x Goldenflower-


**Disclaimer:** Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

**A/N:** I was bored one morning and decided to play Dance Dance Revolution (Extreme 2!). So, as I 'joyfully' danced to Butterfly, this idea came to me. Also because I wanted to express my love for the uncommon Tigerclaw/star and Goldenflower pairing. Is it really that uncommon, anyway?

Tigerclaw is kinda OOC. Sorry...And this is pretty short.

**Butterflies**

--

"Tigerclaw, where are we going?"

The pale ginger queen could not suppress her curiosity any longer. The two cats had passed Snakerocks and Sunningrocks already, but Tigerclaw didn't seem to have any intention to stop moving.

Goldenflower and Tigerclaw padded upstream, the river flowing swiftly below them. Sunhigh was just around the corner. They would have to return to camp soon in time for the midday meal.

"You'll see." There was a hint of secrecy in the dark warrior's tone.

_What? What's that supposed to mean! _Goldenflower thought, _Where in the world _are_ we going?"_

The queen sighed. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

Tigerclaw glanced over his shoulder at her without stopping. "Of course not. If I had, you would be sad. I know."

Despite her growing suspicion, Goldenflower smiled (A/N: I know cats can't smile but bear with me). There was something about the way the sun lit up his pelt so that every stripe shone sleekly. Something about the way he looked at her with those piercing amber eyes.

Something about the way he walked, and talked, and expressed determination in everything he did. What would she do without him?

It was not long before Goldenflower spotted four, familiar treetops in the distance.

"We're going to Fourtrees?" She asked the tom in front of her. She had barely finished her sentence when Tigerclaw made a sharp turn to the right, away from the ancient Gathering place.

"Not far now." Tigerclaw meowed. He quickened his pace to a trot. Goldenflower bounded the last few rabbit-hops to pad beside him.

"Hang on a second; are we going back to camp?" Goldenflower inquired. Did he simply attempt to take her on some type of stroll?

"No, silly." Tigerclaw meowed. "We're just taking the long way around. I didn't want the other cats to spot and follow us."

"Okay..." She respected him enough not to ask him any more questions. The two walked in silence through the cropped grass, enjoying the shade the trees provided for them.

They came to a row of bushes, where Tigerclaw nodded to her to go first. Warily, she pushed her way through to the other side.

The sight that greeted her made Goldenflower gasp. She was in an open clearing of grass, bathed in sunlight. A huge field of flowers stretched before her. She stared in awe at their magnificent blends of colors and patterns.

Fourtrees was on one side, deep within its hollow. The rest of ThunderClan territory lay on her other, but the many birches concealed the familiar landmarks, such as the Owl Tree.

How come she had never been to this place? She didn't recall any part of the forest looking like this.

She heard the bushes rustle behind her and Tigerclaw came to join her.

"Well? What do you think?" He sat down beside her, his pelt brushing against hers. Goldenflower felt a shudder ripple along her spine, a feeling she thought she had gotten used to by now.

"It's beautiful, Tigerclaw." She murmured.

She heard a deep purr rumble from inside of the big brown tabby. His tail lightly brushed against her own.

"It'll be our spot." He meowed, "No one else's. Just yours and mine."

_Just him and I. _Goldenflower thought. She smiled, and looked into Tigerclaw's amber eyes.

Aside from that serious, strong warrior, there was also his soft side. He rarely showed it to anyone, maybe only to Goldenflower herself and perhaps Darkstripe. After all, those two had been friends since...Forever.

Suddenly, Tigerclaw stood up and beckoned for her to follow. Curiosity nagging at her again, she gradually did the same. The pale she-cat watched as Tigerclaw approached the patch of flowers, and leapt into it.

Almost at once, dozens and dozens of bright-winged butterflies flew from the shelter of the flowers. Goldenflower gasped as the tiny insects swirled around in midair, some soaring off into the sky, and some disappearing into the trees.

"Try it." Tigerclaw meowed.

Goldenflower hesitantly stepped forward then jumped into the flowers beside Tigerclaw. More butterflies soared out from the scattered flowers. She watched in awe as they fluttered around the two cats, creating a circle of color.

"I've never seen so many in my life." Goldenflower mewed softly.

Tigerclaw lifted his head in satisfaction. She turned to look at him, and a blue-rimmed butterfly fluttered over, landing on the tom's nose.

Goldenflower let out a purr of amusement. Tigerclaw stared at the creature on his snout; it's wings batted up and down. She pawed at the butterfly, and it flew off.

Tigerclaw sneezed, flicking his ears in annoyance.

"Oh, come on, Tigerclaw." Goldenflower mewed, "They're great."

"They tickle." He muttered, but there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

Goldenflower sighed and pressed herself against his warm body. He nuzzled her ear affectionately.

"This place really is beautiful." Goldenflower repeated. Her eyelids began to droop, and she leaned closer to Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw twined his tail with hers. "Like you."

Together, they gazed up at the sky, where the butterflies soared overhead, making their home one rainbow of a forest.

--

**A/N:** Now wasn't that sweet. :D I'm so glad I wrote it. Hoped you liked it, too, despite its shortness. -sigh-

--;Kewix


End file.
